Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is one of the main characters, along with Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman. He is usually the show's deuteragonist, with Stan as the protagonist, but they often change roles. In South Park Kyle is of the Jewish faith, but this detail is not officially revealed until "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo," despite having been mentioned briefly in the second The Spirit of Christmas short (which pre-dates the television series), and in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". It was also mentioned in "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig". Cartman regularly makes derogatory remarks about the Jewish people, often directly in Kyle's presence specifically to aggravate him. Kyle appears ambivalent toward Judaism, and there is conflicting evidence as to the religiosity of his family - for example, while they dress similarly to many religious Jews (Gerald, for example, always wears a yarmulke), they apparently do not keep the Sabbath or follow very strict sexual lives (Sheila Stone, mother of Matt Stone, was herself a secular Sephardic Jew). Kyle's apparent indifference to religion may be part of his effort to fit in with his friends, who are mostly Roman Catholic. Kyle is more often defensive than proud of his faith, and though he regularly attends such functions as "Jew Scouts," he often has a poor grasp of the history, traditions and rituals of his religion. He's very naive. This could be the fault of his parents, who, in a misguided attempt to shelter their son, generally don't discuss with him the finer points of their religion Info Appearance Kyle wears a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens. Kyle weighs 83 lbs., as stated in "HUMANCENTiPAD". Underneath his hat, he has red hair, much like his mom's. This was first shown in "How to Eat with Your Butt"; he is seen without his hat in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", "South Park is Gay!", "Quest for Ratings", "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", "The Losing Edge", "Elementary School Musical", "W.T.F.", "It's a Jersey Thing", and the Coon and Friends arc (as his vigilante alter ego The Human Kite). His hair is a nod to Matt Stone's (his creator) old hairstyle, as well as his character in "Cannibal! The Musical". In several episodes, he has appeared in different outfits other than his, such as in "Margaritaville", when Randy Marsh recommended that the townspeople wear bedsheets instead of normal clothes (and riding llamas, amongst other things) to propitiate the economy's anger, Kyle wore a red bed sheet in the form of a robe. Also, on several occasions, he has altered his Jewfro stylishly, as shown in "South Park is Gay!" (when he briefly followed the metrosexual fad), "Quest For Ratings" (in an exaggerated anchorman coif), "Elementary School Musical" (in the style of Corbin Bleu), and in "It's a Jersey Thing" (when he 'transforms' into a Jerseyite). In the episode "Free Willzyx", a photorealistic image of him is drawn by the police (along with the other boys); his mother, Sheila Broflovski, comments that it's "kind of a bad drawing". In "The List", Kyle was voted the ugliest boy in class out of the sixteen students attending the class. This shakes Kyle's confidence; he stoops down to the level of the ugly misfit kids at school (who are so ugly that he still stands out), who constantly talk about burning the school down. Eventually, Stan and Wendy informed Kyle that the list was the result of a corrupt compromise just before Kyle set the school on fire, relieving Kyle of his status as ugliest kid. Kyle's appearance was drastically different in the original Christmas short: instead of his orange jacket, he wore a green jacket, and instead of an ushanka, he wore a yellow baseball cap and looked very similar to Stan. Personality Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, often being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in season 5 (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably, his temper shortened considerably. Kyle has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset and has somewhat of a short temper (especially when it comes to Cartman. This is has caused a lot of fights between the two boys). For the most part, Kyle bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by his feelings, an example of this being when Cartman sang a song about his mother being a "bitch" and got everyone to join in, which annoyed Kyle. As a result, this has happened at least twice (South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo"). Cartman is more than happy to poke fun at Kyle in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. However, Kyle has been known to abandon his beliefs if there is a lot of money in it for him and self-justify himself despite knowing how wrong he is- he only changes his mind when he realises he is turning into Cartman ("Crack Baby Athletic Association" and "Raising the Bar"). Kyle seems to have a strong fraternal instinct. Despite his initial displeasure after learning that Ike was his adopted brother in "Ike's Wee Wee", he recalls his bond with Ike prior and protects him when misconceiving that Ike was in immediate danger. Kyle has, in numerous episodes, dedicated all of focus on saving Ike or Ike's general well being. ("It's Christmas in Canada", "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", "Canada on Strike", "Fatbeard", and "Dead Celebrities") In the "The Jeffersons", he was initially the first one to show concern for the new neighbor's son by promptly tending to Blanket's scraped knee when he was unnoticed by his father "Mr.Jefferson". Throughout the episode, Kyle willingly looks out for Blanket: taking him to Stan's house after showing outrage that Blanket was found alone in Kyle's backyard, trying to hide him from his neglectful father, and defending him by delivering that Mr.Jefferson should be more responsible for Blanket's well-being and should act as more a father figure. Despite his short temper, Kyle has a wide imagination and is easily the most compassionate of the boys, evident by how he did not find the invasive gossip from eavesdropper to be amusing unlike the majority of the other kids in his class. He shows genuine empathy by reasoning that others wouldn't find the site to be funny if it wrote about them (Bass to Mouth). Though, Kyle can also be mean and sometimes neurotic. He also is known to be the most sensible and intelligent of the four and even though he sometimes puts his own emotions before common sense, he usually manages to find logical solutions to problems - solutions which are often ignored in favor of something ridiculous (Cartman's "psychic abilities", for example - although Kyle did manage to offer his solution through his own equally fraudulent "psychic abilities" ("Cartman's Incredible Gift"). This is yet another thing that annoys Kyle. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Kenny McCormick was teleported to the ship, the team visited his world to send Kenny back, but Kenny told the team about the danger in the world, so Kenny asked for his friends to join, and also to take responsibility for their actions. Category:South Park characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Jewish characters Category:Sons Category:School students Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Smart characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Kids Category:Sora's Team Category:Comedy characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bullies Category:Ionic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Fighters Category:Crazy characters Category:Polish characters